harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cuthbert Binns
HBP Appearance? Was Binns in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? :Just checked it out and it appears that he wasn't. -Smonocco 12:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) He is not mentioned per name but all Hogwarts ghosts should have attended Dumbledores funeral, so I think he must have been there. Harry granger 19:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Grading papers how does he grade papers :Good question. I don't think JKR has ever commented on this issue. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::In the 1st HP film, the Grey Lady is seen writing with a quill in the Transfiguration classroom, maybe Binns applies the same method 19:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::And one would also note that Nearly-Headless Nick received from Sir Podmore of the Headlss Hunt, so it would seem that ghosts can use instruments of writing, somehow. ProfessorTofty 22:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Binns in LEGO Harry Potter Is Binns in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4? If so, could anyone take a screenshot of the teacher? We could put it as the infobox picture or include it in the article, as there are not many images of him. Thanks, El Profeta Vespertino 11:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bumping. Yes, he is. He can be found on the Grand Staircaise. --Rodolphus 09:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 09:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 11:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Image I've putted a new picture of Professor Binns, I think is more adequate than the other one, btw, couldn'nt find a picture of him on LEGO HP Y 1-4 but found him in the game, don´t remenber where. Ptsimpson 01:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Where is the new image from? In my opinion. it looks like fannon.--Rodolphus 09:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) it is fannon, there aren´t any official, found it on google and I tnink if there isn't any official choose one that anyone can relate to what they imagined Ptsimpson 13:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :The image we have on the article is official as it's from the video game adaptation of Chamber of Secrets. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I know but that one doesn´t really give an idea of what he might look like, if you want the other back Ptsimpson 16:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We cannot use the other one, since it's not from a canonical source. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a ghost in the Philosopher's Stone played by Arnaud Adam. He has also a beard like the lego Binns. Could he perhaps be Prof. Binns. It was when all the ghosts come to the welcoming feast for the students. I found it on this site: http://www.psychoengine.com/pages/autographs/harrypotter/HARRYPOTTERautos.html Harry granger 22:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) This seems likely, given Aurora and Septima were bades on actors.--Rodolphus 08:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :All the ghosts that appear in the Philosopher's Stone film have medieval clothes. Binns, on the other hand, has a more modern-looking suit. Also, the pictures of the ghost played by Arnaud Adam do not resemble Binns at all: Arnaud has a large feathered hat, Binns doesn't; Arnaud has long hair, Binns is bald; Arnaud has a short black beard, Binns has a long white beard. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Another thought: In the Prisoner of Azkaban film, there is an unidentified ghost walking through the students. If I remember correctly, it was balding. Could it have been him?--Rodolphus 09:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Could you upload an image of him, or mention the scene? Thanks, El Profeta Vespertino 10:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I can´t upload an image. It´s in the third film, after the start-of-term-feast, when the fat Lady is trying to sing. Fortuna Major - she finally opens. - the Gryffindor students enter, straight through an unidentified ghost.--Rodolphus 10:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is the ghost you are refering to. I doubt he is Binns, as he has no glasses nor beard, but it could be. --El Profeta Vespertino 10:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Right. My memory was wrong. We could create Unidentified ghost (I), couldn´t we?--Rodolphus 10:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Quote During the wait in line for the Forbidden Journey at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Harry and Ron are heard talking about Binns. I think the quote sums him up pretty well and could be used for the opening of the article: Thoughts? --Parodist 19:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. i am harry potter 16:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Official Death Year Where was it stated that he died c. 1991? --KiumaruHamachi 15:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Participation in the Hogwarts battle From the article: "1997-1998 school year It is possible that Professor Binns took part in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters during the 1997–1998 school year. " How could he have taken part as a ghost? Ghosts can't affect the real world, they can't cast spells or do anything useful. 07:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) He can, however, use the knowledge he have from his living days as a wizard to advise the actual fighters on strategy and fly through DE and distract them from attacking people with that cold-shower-like feeling. Citations Needed! This is a lovely article, and most of it consists of things we know to be true or can infer from other sources, but the whole bit about his childhood and life in general seem a little bit like fanon to me...or am I mistaken? Regardless, there is only one citation in the entire article, and I would like to see a little bit more evidence to support the assumptions here. TheBeast314 22:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :The most obscure facts from his life (i.e. his father or that he lived in the 17th century) come from the GBC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for clarifying, as I have not played that game I didn't know. I still feel that this article could use a few more citations, or a note in "Behind the Scenes" explaining where all the info comes from. TheBeast314 17:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Beard? Hm, in the infobox is written: White beard. But on this new image from Pottermore I can't see a beard. Is there really a beard or belongs this to the previous image? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Age/Years Note how Professor Binns covers nothing later than the 19th century - the 1800s. Why is this? Is it that he died in that time and that, being as detached as he was never bothered to update them? Or is there some other reason? Is there any contradiction in canon against a nineteenth-century death? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Not true. The first year History of Magic exam, for instance, covers the invention of the Self-Stirring Cauldron, which could only have happened a couple of decades earlier. Rather, Binns primarily covers events pre-20th century because that's what the premier textbook on the subject, A History of Magic, covers. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Is there any information on Binns' life or death at all in canon, apart from that he fell asleep in front of the fire? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The video games say (or so I am told by a trustworthy source) that Cuthbert lived in the seventeenth century. But look at the clothes worn in those days and contrast them to Binns' outfit on Pottermore, the highest source of canon. They look nothing alike, in my opinion. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) infobox Should we use the ghost or the Hogwarts employee infobox? As he still teaches, we should use the Hogwarts one, shouuldn´t we?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:47, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Whilst he is still a ghost, I agree with you that the Hogwarts one would be better, because he was so dedicated to his job that he continued to teach for quite some time after his death. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:54, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It was I who changed the infobox from Hogwarts staff to the ghost one. I did it for the sole reason that the ghost one allows for the proper visualisation of Binns' semi-transparent pic, since it has a dark background. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:36, March 20, 2014 (UTC) In the films Obviously the South Wales Echo is not a defining source with regards to Harry Potter canon, but I thought that this might be interesting to some. In today's paper, Binns was identified with the ghost from Prisoner of Azkaban. -- Saxon 11:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Binns is also mentioned in the script of Prisoner of Azkaban. I think we should at least mention the image you uploaded on the BTS section.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think that may have to do with the fact that a Google Images search for "Cuthbert Binns" will produce that picture (it may have something to do with the fact that the Spanish Harry Potter Wiki uses it in their Cuthbert Binns article). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Mention in Nymph From what I understand, the nymph article (or at least the image of it) does not mention Professor Binns. It mentions the Professor who may have been the insspiration. Have I overlooked anything? Is Professor Bnns directly mentioned on another page?--Rodolphus (talk) 14:02, December 1, 2017 (UTC)